Magic Of One Dance
by Moonlight Silhouette
Summary: [COMPLETE] Jareth has thought of a way to get Sarah to stay with him forever. But can she live with the cruelness of the man he truely is.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

There was laughter. Laughter, echoing in her ears and rousing her from a drowsy state. Sarah found herself surrounded by elegant people dripping with wealth. Their beautiful faces were covered by masks.

Sarah looked down at herself and found that her clothes had changed into a flowing white dress. Looking into a shining silver plate, she saw her hair had been pinned back with tendrils of curls falling gracefully down her neck.

The whole event seemed so surreal. The last thing Sarah could remember was Hoggle giving her a strange tasting peach. now, she was here, accepted by a higher class of people and she felt the heat of someones eyes on the back of her head.

Looking inquisitively over her shoulder she saw the most handsome man watching her. He stood with a black mask covering the majority of his face. his hair was blonde and straightened with flashes of blue brighting it. He slowly moved the mask away. Sarah gasped at the intensity of his smouldering blue eyes as they stared at her.

There was something familiar about this man. Sarah's mind screamed at her to remember him. Who is he? And how did she know him?

As soon as he could reach her, he pulled her towards him and grasped her small frame in a possessive grip. His warm hand felt so right in her own. Sarah stifled a fulfilled sigh.

"Sarah," his hot breath tickled her ear. "I want you."

With those words, Sarah froze. And with the sound of his voice, she remembered him. Jareth. The Goblin King. The man who'd taken her brother.

Jareth chuckled to himself as he continued to dance across the floor as if his partner hadn't remembered everything that was wrong in her life.

"Let. Me. Go." Sarah hissed into his ear. "I need to find my brother."

His only response was to pull her closer and hold her tighter, breathing in her scent and whispering in her ear.

"Listen to me Sarah," his hands moved slowly up and down the expanse of her back, just ghosting over her skin. "I have a proposal to offer you."

Sarah had never felt more confused. she had wasted enough time and she needed to find little Toby. but, she also wanted to stay as close to the Goblin King as possible, while she still could.

"I'm listening." She breathed out.

"I want you Sarah," Jareth repeated. "And, if you agree to my ... idea, I shall make you my queen."

Sarah swallowed nervously.

"Go on."

"I shall let Toby go. Back home. Where none of this will be remembered by him."

"If?" Sarah asked in a quiet voice. This seemed too easy.

"If you stay here in his place. With me."

Laughter chimed faintly in her head, the last strains of music dimmed and the world froze. His proposition was her only focus.

What should she do? Give up her entire life and let Toby live his? Or go home and leave knowing her brother was a Gobiln due to her own selfishness. It wasn't a hard decision, put like that.

So, as the song finished, Jareth bowed and in response Sarah curtsied gracefully. She bowed her head and while facing the floor she meekly replied in a small voice.

"Okay."

And her fate was sealed.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Sarah's footsteps resounded heavily through the corridor. The castle was cold and empty. She'd been here only three days and already she'd come to despise the place. And Him.

Once she had muttered her agreement he had let out a whoop of maniacal laughter and pulled her to him for a demanding kiss. It was hard and possessive and let anyone who was watching know who she belonged to. Jareth didn't even blink at the tears rolling down her face,

Now, She was wandering down one of the many corridors, looking out over 'her city'. For, true to his word, Jareth had made her queen the day after they had returned to the castle. And only because he needed that long to arrange everything.

Sarah had found it humiliating. Jareth had made it into a huge affair with fanfares, music and dancing. The actual coronation found Sarah having to walk down a red carpet toward a smug Jareth in front of every Goblin in Goblin city.

Jareth watched the event with a smirk on his face as he realised everything he'd ever wanted was now actually his. He had his kingdom, he had power and soon, he'd have his Sarah.

She looked enchanting, walking towards him with pink cheeks and long hair pinned back, revealing her long, pale neck.

Reaching his throne, Sarah kneeled and bowed her head, as was expected of her. Jareth then had kissed her hand and seated her on the throne next to him. It was done. Sarah was now Queen of Goblin city.

As the memories of that night washed over her, Sarah collapsed on the floor in a mess of sobs. The haunting sounds rang through the halls. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, comforting herself.

A soft metallic clang sounded and Sarah looked up to see her tiara on the floor in two pieces. The sight of the beautiful, expensive jewels lying broken on the floor didn't faze her. Sarah stared at the mess with un-focusing eyes, tears still silently running down her cheeks.

Sarah didn't know how long she just sat there but the next thing she did know was that heavy, pounding footsteps thudded down the hall and the sun outside had switched to pale, silvery moonlight.

Jareth marched angrily towards his queen though he wasn't sure if he was feeling anger or relief.

When he'd been told that Sarah was nowhere to be found, the crystal he'd been lazily juggling exploded in his hands. He roared for a search to be carried out immediately and conjured another crystal. This one zoned in on the sight of his beloved Sarah unmoving on the floor with tear stains on her face.

Upon seeing her, he instantly felt worried and jumped up to search the castle for her himself. It had taken him an hour but now he had found her. And she still hadn't reacted to his presence.

"Sarah?"

His voice was gentle, calm but she remained impassive.

"Sarah?"

His voice grew louder in his hysterical state and he raised his hand to her face. Her eyes briefly looked over at him but they ultimately remained on the floor.

Now he was angry. He bellowed her name and grabbed her arm to pull her up to his level. Immediately, Sarah fixed him with an icy glare.

"Don't touch me."

Her voice was as cold as her look.

"You don't own me. I have every right to go where I want without having to worry about _you_ chasing me down."

Jareth watched her with wide eyes as she finished her speech.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to go to my room."

Sarah pulled her arm out of his tight grip and walked away, reminding herself why she was doing this. For Toby. So he could live his life.

Hearing the heavy door slam behind her, Jareth shook out of his stupor and saw the broken tiara on the floor. He bent down to pick it up while letting a smirk grace his features.

She may think that her defiance will make him get rid of her, but it wont. It only made Jareth love her more. He fire, her energy. Sarah would never leave Goblin City again. They were soul mates and he'd be damned if he let her go.

* * *

Comments? I feel this chapter is a bit rushed. And therefore not as effective as the first. thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1, it really got me motivated.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Lounging lazily on his throne, one of his legs thrown carelessly over the arm, Jareth sighed thinking about the time Sarah had spent in the Underground. She'd appeared to have gotten used to her new life but he felt it was all a show.

A conjured crystal showed Sarah sitting alone in her chambers. Jareth was about to eagerly get up to see to her when a rush of Goblins came in shouting gurgled messages.

"Sire, Sire!" A lone voice managed to travel through the masses. "There's been another wish!"

It was a rare occurrence when one wish was made. And now there was two in one week. Jareth already hated the person who made the wish this time around. Whoever it was, they had prevented him from seeing Sarah.

"Fine," Jareth growled as he reluctantly bypassed the corridor leading to Sarah's room and made his way out of the castle. "I'll take care of it."

The house was not at all like Sarah's extravagant one. It was run down and over capacitated with five children, a mum and a dad. The oldest child being 17 and the youngest being only 1.

It had been the oldest child wishing away his youngest brother.

Jareth appeared in the distraught teenagers bedroom.

"So," he drawled, causing the teenager to look up in surprise. "You decided to wish your brother away to the Goblins? And why, pray tell, would you do that?"

"You don't understand," the teenage boy pleaded. "I didn't mean to. I love my brother, I really do. I didn't think the wish would work. You've got to bring him back."

"Enough."

Jareth bellowed through the boys ramble. He was in a bad enough mood with this boy.

"What's your name?" Jareth demanded.

"De .. Deryck." he stuttered. Deryck didn't know why but something about this man screamed authority.

"Well then _Deryck, _" Jareth spat out his name as if it was poison. "Do you wish to prevent your brother from becoming a Goblin?"

"Yes Sir."

Jareth raised one eyebrow as he watched the boy walk towards him in anticipation.

"Very well," Jareth replied unconcernedly. "You must complete this."

With a wave of the King's hand they were in front of the Labyrinth.

"You have thirteen hours."

And Jareth was gone.

When Jareth returned to the castle, he saw Sarah venturing outside into the Castle Gardens. She looked beautiful. Wearing a blue gown and a brand new tiara gracing her head like a halo, she looked like the Queen she was.

He smiled at the picture she made. Wandering around his home, it was almost as if they were … No. However pleasant the thought was of having Sarah as his wife. His alone forever. He couldn't voice the thought, he didn't want Sarah to be scared away.

'_She does look rather bored.' _thought Jareth as he watched her stop near a rose bush, taking in all the beautiful flowers.

It was then he realised what he'd done to her. He'd pulled Sarah away from her family and friends due to his own greed, threatening her brother in the process. He was a horrible person.

Spying Deryck's little brother out of the corner of his eye, sleeping after a terrifying ordeal with the Goblins, Jareth had a sudden idea.

"Sarah?"

She heard his voice softly sound behind her.

"Yes?" she replied coolly, refusing to look at him.

"Sarah, I want you to meet someone."

Slowly, she turned to face him. Her eyes opened wide at the site of the Goblin King holding a tiny baby boy.

"His name is Charlie." Jareth finished.

Sarah eagerly held out her hands to hold the little boy, careful not to wake him. He reminded her so much of Toby, with his blonde hair and expressive blue eyes. The memory brought tears to her eyes.

"His brother," Jareth explained. "Wished for the Goblins to take him away. I thought you could look after him?"

The last part came out as a question which Sarah answered by nodding her head energetically causing two tears to run down her cheeks.

Seeing this, Jareth cupped her face in his palm and wiped them away causing her breath to hitch.

They stayed there, staring into each others eyes, until little Charlie started to cry. Realising defeat, Jareth took one last longing look, stepped back and walked away. Sarah stood there with a sobbing baby, pink cheeks and a racing heart.

* * *

I don't like this chapter much. But its necessary for the story. The next two chapters of which I Love. Review and tell me what you thought. I'm gonna try and start to reply to every comment, I do appreciate them. Really.


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

Hours passed quicker than he thought possible. He'd been throwing all sorts of tricks at Deryck but every time he managed to come out on top. Only Sarah before him had managed to get this far.

Jareth was more conscious of the time this time around. Charlie had been the best source of distraction for Sarah who doted upon Charlie like her own little brother. He desperately wanted to keep that smile on her face. Even if it meant one family would be missing a son or two. What sacrifice was it to him?

Sarah had spent the whole day with Charlie and now there was only two hours left. The two outcomes of this whole business was either Sarah happy or Sarah heartbroken again.

He was determined to make sure it was the first option.

So Jareth was constantly in and out of the castle, trying to fix the outcome of the boys trip inside the maze to his own favour. The only way he knew Sarah and Charlie were still in the castle, was the sounds of happy gurgling and laughter coming from the gardens. They'd been there all afternoon.

How he wished he could spend his time with her rather than doing his Kingly duties. It was times like this he wished he could be a normal mortal.

Deryck was a smart boy though and he was fast approaching the castle. Jareth had to keep him away and couldn't waste time playing in the Gardens.

An hour left saw Deryck creating war upon the city, causing destruction and mayhem. Jareth watched the flames from a window seat in the main body of the castle. His only regret was that now Sarah knew what he's been trying to hide. And she wanted to save Charlie the fate of becoming a goblin at any cost. She'd even gone as far as saying she would take his place.

He felt a smile play at the corner of his mouth. That was his Sarah, ever so noble. The Goblin King, however, was not going to rule over the Labyrinth for eternity with a _Goblin _by his side. So, there he sat, staring out over the mess that is his city. He sat waiting for this boy to burst through those castle doors.

Sarah sat near him, keeping the baby quiet. Jareth was ready to throttle the Challenger for the disturbances he'd caused.

Finally, Deryck walked triumphantly over to Jareth who watched him uninterestedly.

"I knew I could do it," boasted Deryck, still unaware of the beauty holding his brother. "I beat your silly game. Now, where's my brother?"

"You did indeed," the Goblin King said, raising an eyebrow at the boys cockiness. "Sarah? Step forward."

And out of the darkness she'd been shrouded in came Sarah, holding little Charlie, tears in her eyes for the goodbye that was about to come.

Deryck stood there with an open mouth. Sarah, as the Goblin King called her, was beautiful. He saw a flash of glitter atop her head, indicating she was close to the Goblin King.

Jareth was hated for an entirely different reason now.

The Goblin King himself had not realised the effect Sarah would have on this boy, or humans in general. Even Charlie seemed to love her. Jareth also wasn't prepared for his own reaction to this revelation. He felt jealous possessiveness run through his veins at someone even thinking about what was his, let alone gawking at her like Deryck was doing.

"Sarah," he growled. "Give Deryck his brother back and come here."

Despite the fact that normally Sarah would have shouted at him for ordering her around, she did as he said. Jareth didn't sound like it was worth defying him. Not today.

Silent tears still streaming down her face, Sarah stepped forward and placed Charlie in his big brother's arms. She kissed his forehead while Deryck stood still, watching. The deed being done, Sarah turned around and ran straight towards Jareth's warm body, sobbing against his chest. He was shocked, needless to say, but still, he wrapped his arms around her. Comforted her.

The atmosphere was tense and silent, except for the sounds of Sarah's despair. Jareth continued to console her as Deryck held his now crying baby brother.

They stayed like that until the clock chimed it's thirteenth bell and something had to be done.

Jareth fixed Deryck with a cold look over the top of Sarah's head.

* * *

I love this chapter. What do you think? 


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

"Well?" The King demanded in an icy tone. "what are you waiting for? You've done your damage. Take your brother and leave."

Outside, thunder crashed reflecting Jareth's anger.

"Maybe I'm not ready to leave!" cried Deryck defiantly sneaking a glance at the girl huddled in Jareth's embrace.

… Which Jareth caught.

Fire flashed in his mismatched blue eyes.

"Leave," he hissed. "Now!"

Jareth placed a chaste kiss on Sarah's temple, not bothering to think about the action and put her down onto the window seat he'd once occupied. Sarah's tears had stopped but she still comforted herself. She felt like she was losing Toby all over again.

Charlie went unnoticed to the two men but his cries rang in Sarah's head. When she could no longer stand it, she raced to take Charlie back and calm him.

Seeing this, Jareth let a smile play at the corner of his mouth.

'_She'd make a great mother.' _he thought wistfully.

Directing his attention back to Deryck, Jareth realised that the boy had to be taught his place.

"Never," the king spat. "Look at her ever again. She is Queen of Goblin City. She doesn't associate with lowly peasants like you."

Rain pelted against the window while the thunder and lightning fought for attention. It was clear to all Goblin City inhabitants by now that the King was not happy.

"Please don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him." Sarah repeated these four words as a mantra under her breath. She couldn't stand it if someone was hurt because they'd merely 'looked at her the wrong way'.

Jareth, hearing her words, grew angrier at the thought of Sarah caring about this thing. This creature that had caused so much havoc upon their city. He soon turned his fury onto her as well.

"Give him the baby," Jareth forced out between clenched teeth.

"Then stay back. Behind me." He finished.

The King calmly recited instructions and as soon as Sarah had followed them, he acted quickly.

A crystal appeared in a puff of red smoke and Jareth threw it at Deryck. The boy stared at it immobilised. There was a fiery orb flying towards him and he had no idea what it was. What it would do to him. His hands were full and he had his brother to think about, else he would have deflected it somehow.

So, Deryck stood there as the crystal exploded in front of him, threatening him with shards of glass and the unknown. Holding his brother close and hunching over him protectively, Deryck shut his eyes, afraid of the impact of the crystal on his skin.

All he felt, however, was a rush of cool air wash over him. When he got enough courage to look up, he found himself in his old room. It was exactly how he's left it, right down to the ruffled duvet, despite the fact he'd left thirteen hours earlier.

A glance at his clock saw only five minutes had passed since first meeting the Goblin King.

After quietly checking to see Charlie was safe in bed, the time lapse caught up with him and Deryck collapsed on the bed, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Xxxxxx

After the explosive glitter had settled, Jareth turned his attention back towards Sarah. She was behind him, as he instructed but her eyes were fixed on the spot Deryck and Charlie had been. The image of them scared and helpless burned into her memory. She had backed against the nearest wall, putting as much distance between herself and him as possible.

"Come now Sarah," Jareth said. "Let's forget this … incident and go."

Sarah shook her head violently and shrunk even further back.

"Sarah?" Asked Jareth, a frown starting to form on his face. "What's wrong?"

"How could you?" said Sarah in a quiet voice yet every word was laced with underlying anger. "How could you be so cruel? Couldn't you see how scared he was?"

"Didn't you see how he was looking at you?" Jareth shouted back before answering himself. "Like you were a piece of meat! He had to be taught a lesson and it is my right as king to do so."

"No. You had no right."

Sarah made to march past him but he grabbed her wrist, preventing her from moving. She looked up causing her eyes to clash with his. She held his gaze strongly.

"No one deserves to be treated like that."

Jareth loosened his grip. He was shocked at what he could see in her eyes. Anger mostly, but underneath that … he saw fear.

Sarah used this distraction to snatch her arm back and stomp out of the room, leaving Jareth staring behind her at an empty room idiotically.

* * *

Thank you to Everyone who has been reviewing. Any of the suggestions you've made wont be like fully incorporated until chapter 7 ish. I've tried my best in concerns to this chapter and i hope it explains a bit more as to why Sarah is being a bit OOC. Comments will be greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

Deryck came home from school exhausted. All day his head had been filled with thoughts of Sarah. He envied his baby brother Charlie just because the baby had spent more time with her than he had.

He despised The Goblin King for bring able to see her everyday. To hold her when she cried. Hear her sweet voice.

Deryck fell backwards onto his bed speaking allowed to himself.

"I wish Sarah was here."

Jareth had stood there for a while after she had left, contemplating her words. Was Sarah implying that she didn't deserve to be treated as she was?

He brought a hand up to his temple, feeling a headache coming on. She was right. He'd treated her horribly. Kept her imprisoned, locked out of sight due to his own insecurities.

Jareth felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him. He collapsed onto the nearest chair. He knew. He realised, in that moment, why he'd done these things to her.

He was jealous. Jealous of the life she had. The life he never did. And now he wanted her. To spend that life with him. Only he'd taken it away.

Jareth, The Goblin King, ruler of the Labyrinth wanted Sarah, a sixteen year old mortal.

He brought his hands up to his face, running them through his long blonde hair. How could he have let this happen?

No one could know. If they did, Sarah would be in danger. She was his weakness. No one could know. She was the key to his kingdom.

The day went on and soon night fell upon the magical kingdom. Silence smothered the castle. It was deafening.

Jareth raised his head when this realisation came upon him. The castle was _never _this quiet. There was always the incessant chatter of the Goblins or the human noises made by Sarah. To be met with nothing … Jareth felt a shiver down his spine. Something was wrong.

He jumped up intent on finding the source of trouble. He had taken not even three steps before his mind screamed at him the one word that made his whole body freeze.

'_Sarah'_

And he took off at a run toward her room.

The room she was in was different. It was no longer cold and she was no longer sitting on a stone floor.

Sarah brought her head up to study her surroundings. She definitely wasn't in the castle anymore, it looked more like a bedroom. In the Aboveground.

She felt like squealing. She was home! She didn't know how, or why, but she was home. Jareth had let her go, and she was grateful.

Slowly standing to leave the room she'd landed in, Sarah was overcome with a wave of sickness. She fell to the floor on her knees, a gasp of pain tumbling from her.

Sarah could feel herself swimming towards blackness. She tried to fight it but the pain was just too much. The last thing she heard was a male voice calling her name. Dreams of Jareth ran through her head.

Deryck had woken up when a soft thud sounded at the foot of his bed. His eyes went wide on seeing the girl, Sarah, from the castle. She was on the floor holding her head in pain.

"Sarah?" he whispered, fearful of scaring her.

When he saw her head droop and her body go limp he started towards her. Cradling her head with his too big hands, he thought with a smile on his face :

'_My Wish Came True.'_

Jareth ran through the empty hallways. Towards Sarah's chambers, as fast as his legs would carry him. When he found it empty a wash of panic travelled through him.

He quickly conjured a crystal, desperate for any confirmation of her safety.

"Show me Sarah."

This, he ordered the crystal repeatedly, each time the crystal glowed a brilliant blue before showing him only a swirl of smoke.

Dejected, Jareth sat on his Sarah's bed. He felt helpless. Nothing he did was beneficial in any way.

"Sarah, where are you?" he whispered to himself. All the while hoping nothing bad had happened to her.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. It will be like really irregular now. Sorry. This chapter wasnt even worth it. 


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

Darkness was trying to consume her. She kept trying to fight it but only succeeded in causing herself more pain. She mumbled feverish nonsense as she slept.

"Jareth … need you … Scared."

Everything she knew about the Goblin King she learnt from her book which only gave her the description of cruel.

She had paid no attention during her trip through the maze, instead choosing to focus on Toby. When, however, she met him in the ballroom, she was able to add possessive and spoilt to the list.

Despite all this, it was him she called on in her time of need. When she was most vulnerable and scared. She'd grown attached to him. Accustomed to the comfort he could give.

Sarah was scared. In her few moments of coherency she could only feel a pounding in her head, painfully throbbing against her temples. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. So yeah, Sarah was beyond scared.

"_Jareth … Need you … Scared." _

Her voice echoed in his head. It caused it to jerk upwards. Sarah sounded so weak and afraid, a great deal different to her usual strong and confident, yet obliging, self.

He needed to help her. Quickly.

With new determination, Jareth again set out to do something that would help find Sarah. Pacing the room, restlessly, he racked his brain for a possible location she could be. _What could make her sound so afraid?_

Jareth roared for the attention of a goblin - didn't matter which one. One ran into Sarah's room, where Jareth still was, stumbling over his feet as he did so.

"Find me Hoddle."

"H .. Ho - Hoddle, sire?"

Jareth wasn't a patient man at the best of times. He had no patience to spare on an inferior, little Goblin who insisted on correcting him.

Instead, the king fixed the poor goblin with a harsh look.

"One of Sarah's little friends?" he prompted.

"Oh, Oh!" The goblin lit up as realisation occurred. "You mean _Hoggle _sire?"

The king's glare intensified.

"Yes sire. I shall find him now sire. I'm -"

"Just go!"

Jareth put a stop to the rambling goblin and sighed. Maybe this Hoggle could help him. Give him some clue as to where Sarah could be.

'_Things had been fine until _Deryck _came along.'_

That thought stopped Jareth in his tracks. Fury coiled up inside him like a snake as he went about the motions of conjuring a crystal with sharp jagged movements.

"Show me Deryck."

The crystal fogged with a silvery mist before clearing to reveal the teenager crowding over a person on the floor.

Impatiently, Jareth waited while Deryck blocked out the body on the floor. Then he moved. And Jareth's whole world fell out from under him. And he saw red.

There on the floor was Sarah, as pale as snow with fevered beads of sweat lining across her forehead. Her body was trembling visibly and her mouth moving restlessly, murmuring soundless pleas for help.

Jareth dropped the crystal which hit the floor, bounced slightly and rolled towards the door focusing on Sarah's still face.

She was right. She needed him. She was scared, confused, helpless … and barely alive. He was going to kill that boy.

Spinning quickly around, Jareth turned into a snowy white owl and flew out of a window, soaring to the above ground.

He never noticed the small goblin walking through the door into the room, muttering to himself about 'why the king always picks on me'.

Hoggle lifted his head only to be met with an empty room.

"Sire?" He called out hesitantly.

When no answer came he turned around happily, glad the king didn't need him after all.

On his way out, Hoggle, not looking at the floor, didn't see the small crystal on the floor. In a world of his own, the goblin tripped over it and landed with a bang against the floor next to the offending item.

"Stupid … leaving these … argh!"

Hoggle mumbled uselessly to himself before catching a look at what the object was. One of Jareth's viewing crystals.

He froze as he realised what he was looking at, then gulped audibly.

Jareth may not need him but Sarah, his first real friend, did.

Her body was so cold, so still. He was panicking. Deryck had no idea what to do. She had been thrashing about since she first collapsed but then she just stopped.

No more senseless rambles. No more mentioning _him_. Just icy silence filled with her shallow breathing and the sound of his heartbeat echoing in his ears.

There was a gush of wind as the window flew open, causing the curtains to falp around violently.

Cautiously peering over his shoulder, Deryck was surprised to see a white owl sitting on his windowsill. Until his golden eyes flashed red.

A hurricane of glitter stormed around the room and in the owls place stood the Goblin King, a hard look in his eyes.

* * *

Finally! An update. I really am sorry it takes me so long. I've been proper busy. 


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

The silence that had reigned in the room, a mental fight between the two men, had been broken by the girl on the floor. She sighed and muttered a name, seemingly better.

Jareth, however, knew better. She was momentarily calmed by his presence in the room ; her unconscious mind seeking comfort, reassurance, from someone she thought could give it.

He smothered a smirk. She wanted him. And not Deryck.

"You know," The king began innocently enough. "You're really starting to get annoying."

In a flurry of movement, Jareth had Deryck pinned to the floor.

"And do you know what I do to annoying things?" Jareth hissed threateningly into the whimpering boys ear.

"I turn them into Goblins." He said simply as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"After all," he continued. "I am the Goblin King."

And with a wave of his hand, the boy had gone, nothing left in his place.

An unearthly green glow settled on the room, altering it so it appeared Deryck had never existed. Soon it was an ordinary, clean spare room.

During his inspection, Jareth's eyes fell upon Sarah who was slowly getting worse.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath when he realised he'd neglected her. She should have been his top priority.

Despite the fact he knew why she had settled with his presence, Jareth had no idea why she was pale white with beads of sweat marring her forehead. Nor why she had her eyes screwed up in pain.

He had to get her out of here. Back home. To the castle.

But he also didn't want to move her. What if it made her worse? He didn't want to risk it.

There he stood, contemplating the situation, and his decisions, for who knows how long before Sarah let out a painful mewl and drew his attention to her once again.

He had no choice, he realised.

Jareth carefully gathered Sarah up in his arms and closed his eyes. He thought of the castle, of home, and opened his eyes again.

The horrible sounds of Goblins rang through the castle in the next moment.

Jareth ran through the halls until he found Sarah's room. He set her down gently on the bed before leaving the room and roaring for someone to get a doctor, so as not to wake her.

Agitated, he paced restlessly in front of her door in the hallway. He couldn't sit still. Not while Sarah was still in so much unexplained danger.

Finally, someone came to see her.

"Where," Jareth growled, "The hell have you been?"

"S… S… Sorry sire." The Goblin Doctor spoke in a nasally voice. His face was hidden by his hunched back muffled his voice further.

"Oh, Spare me." The king guffawed before flinging open the door. "Just examine her. Make her better."

"Right away."

The annoying doctor set immediately about his work, noting down each new finding.

After every scratch of his pen the goblin made tutting noises that the king couldn't distinguish as good or bad.

Without a word, the doctor packed up his equipment and made to leave the room. Sarah was sleeping, breathing evenly, though a frown remained on her forehead.

"Leaving so soon doctor?"

Jareth blocked the goblin's exit, not seeing Hoggle come up behind him to hear the doctor's diagnosis.

The goblin in question sighed impatiently.

"There's nothing I can do sire. Let nature run its course."

Both Hoggle and Jareth paled but it was the king that voiced both creatures thoughts.

"What?!" He roared.

"Not like that," The goblin rolled his eyes and checked the time, he had some place to be.

"Show some respect for your king," Jareth hissed. "And explain what you meant by that little statement earlier."

"I … I … only … meant that, err," The doctor's stutter had come back in his nervousness.

"Spit it out."

"I meant that it's just her body's reaction. Understandably so as well. She should be well in a week or so."

"Her body's reaction to what?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow and looked down his nose at the cowering figure on the floor. He'd never been forced to converse with a goblin for such a long time before.

"Her, her … immortal body's reaction to being back in the mortal world."

The doctor's statement was met with silence.

Sarah? Immortal?

Jareth rubbed a hand over his face and dismissed the goblin. He should have seen this coming. He really should have.

Despite the fact that when Sarah found out there'd be hell to pay, he couldn't help but smile. The unique beauty and innocence that was Sarah would be there to stay. Forever. Ruling by hid side.

And it was at that moment that another goblin walked in the room.

"Sire? What did the doctor mean. Sarah … Sarah's not immortal, is she?"

The smile on Jareth's face grew wider.

"Yes. She is."

* * *

**A.N - Sorry it took me forever to update. I've been quite busy. But i've finally figured out what the plot is doing. So i should be writing more. Problem is as i was typing this up i had an idea for a fictionpress story. Though they're not as nice with reviews over there. D**


	9. Chapter IX

**A.N- Last one till next year. Give me chance to write more. I've always seen anger as being a way of hiding real feelings like. So when Jareth gets angry (which he does alot. He changes moods really quickly as well) he's hiding something. In this story anyway.**

**Merry Christmas guys

* * *

**

Chapter IX

Hoggle's face twisted in confusion. Sarah was immortal?

Jareth, noticing the direction Hoggle's thoughts were going, wiped the smile straight off his face.

"Well of course!" He guffawed. "You don't honestly think nothing would happen to her?"

Seeing Hoggle's expression, Jareth laughed loudly.

"Oh, you did? How sweet." He patronised the confused goblin. "Why do you think we only put mortals in the Labyrinth for thirteen hours?"

"I … I …" the flabbergasted goblin stuttered.

"Because otherwise they change. Either into a goblin or … something else." Jareth shook his head. "I can't believe I never thought of it. It makes sense now."

Jareth laughed hysterically.

"Sarah's immortal. And now she'll rule by my side forever."

Then Hoggle found his voice.

"And how do you think Sarah will react?"

Poor Hoggle was frozen by an icy stare.

"I don't know and I don't particularly care."

These were his final words before he stormed out of the room, leaving Hoggle behind.

Sarah could hear two familiar voices but she couldn't distinguish the words. The cloak of darkness was slowly lifting. She could feel a change of atmosphere and felt more at peace.

"_It makes sense now … I don't particularly care."_

Odd phrases drifted into her mind though she had no idea what they meant. Sarah recognised the voice. It comforted her. Gave her a sense of security. Only the iciness in his tones and the sickening, patronising quality to it made her scared. Untrusting.

What did they mean?

Hoggle stared at Sarah's beautiful face. In a way, it was a good thing that she was now immortal. All that beauty preserved forever. Maybe she'd age a few more years until she reached her prime. Until she matured. He didn't know how it worked.

Clasping her small hand with his own, Hoggle felt tears form in his eyes. He wished for Sarah to get better.

Then he felt something. The smallest twitch of her hand. And he saw the briefest flutter of her eyelids until she was still once more.

Nevertheless, it was good news and the goblin eagerly hopped off to find his majesty.

The man felt a smirk grace his features. Well, this was … interesting to say the least. His old buddy Jareth, shacked up with a human girl. Who's new found immortality left her poor, weak body still in her bed.

His source told him she was a pretty girl. Long, brown hair with snow white, porcelain-like skin.

Just the type of girl that he wanted to be his queen. Never mind that Jareth got there first. He had to make the king pay somehow. He'd get his sweet revenge.

Jareth spent the next 24 hours by Sarah's side. After that _thing _that called itself Sarah's friend had informed him of her movements, the king didn't even waste time running. Just magicked himself into her room.

The Goblin Doctor had been true to his word and his queen did seem to be on the path to recovery. There was only little things, like a soft twitch or small mumblings. But it was something.

"Come on baby, wake up." Jareth urged the comatose girl, either unaware or uncaring of the endearments he was spouting off.

"Please, baby. Please."

Any observers would say that they'd never seen their king so desperate before.

Another two days past with no change and Jareth had moved past desperation and onto anger. And it was the goblins who were suffering.

Jareth snapped at anyone ,or anything, that crossed his path and was more strict in punishments also. He almost wished there would be a child wished away so he could torture some poor soul in the Labyrinth.

Though considering how that had turned out last time …

It was better off forgotten.

The next day, a full week since Sarah had first disappeared, was different.

Sarah woke up.

She still had a man's voice drifting through her head. Phrases she had yet to find the meaning of. She didn't have long to brood before Jareth appeared.

"Sarah?" he whispered. He hardly dared believe it.

"Jareth?"

Hearing her sweet voice proved the situation was real. It was a voice he hadn't heard since his _'mistreatment of Deryck' _.

Jareth flew at Sarah, peppering her face with kisses before he had time to think and stop himself.

"Jareth?" she asked again. "I heard … conversation." She was still very weak and her voice was sore from lack of use.

"Don't know. What it means?" She could hardly form full sentences.

"Shh, baby." Jareth stopped her barely coherent rambles with a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry. We'll talk later. I'll explain everything."

Sarah wondered what that statement meant. 'Explain _Everything' _? It didn't sound good.

Eventually her eyes began to drift shut, tired despite sleeping for a week. Noticing this, Jareth fed her a glass of water and cooed soft words to her until he felt her body relax and her breathing even out.

'_I'm so glad you're back baby.'_


	10. Chapter X

**A.N - Hey guys, sorry its been forever. It's been a busy time. Hope you all had a Great new year. And I'm sorry i haven't been replying to reviews either. I will start it up again. Longer chapter as well. I'm so proud of myself. D

* * *

**

Chapter X

Sarah woke up in the middle of the night to find Jareth exactly where he'd been when she fell asleep. Instead of bringing a smile to her face, as she was sure it would've done were it anyone else, Sarah was instantly suspicious. He was being too kind. Too caring.

Floats of the conversation she'd heard drifted through her head, taunting her.

"_Rule by my side forever."_

A bulb clicked on in her mind. It was Jareth's voice. Slowly the puzzle pieces began to form in her sleepy head.

"_Makes sense … forever … don't care."_

And it clicked.

She fixed a glare at the Kind sleeping by her bedside. He had a lot of explaining to do.

Jareth woke up next to the sleeping form of Sarah. She looked so still.

'_I wonder if it was just a dream.'_

That would have been the cruellest type of fate.

However, when Sarah's eyes flickered open, he knew it had been real.

Though instead of being happy to see him, she fixed him with the harshest glare she could in her sleepy state.

"You," she said. "Start talking."

Jareth's eyes opened wide. She knew.

"And what, dear Sarah, should I talk about?"

Sarah's mouth dropped open. He had never been so callous to her before.

Wide awake now, her glare intensified.

"You know what." She spat out.

"Oh," he sounded as if he had only just remembered, like he wasn't paying much attention in the conversation before hand. "You mean your immortality?"

Sarah was stunned into silence. She was immortal. By his words during her coma, she'd guessed something to that effect - that she'd live longer then normal humans - but nothing of _that _magnitude. It sounded too real, hearing him say it out loud.

"You didn't know?" Jareth shook his head in mock dismay while smoothing a finger down her cheek. "You'd sounded so sure of yourself too."

"Get off me."

Sarah jumped up and scrambled to the opposite side of the room.

The king just laughed.

"Face it Sarah, It's never going to change."

The man left but his voice stayed, taunting her. Filling her head with words, Horrible, haunting words.

"You're immortal now, Sarah."

She clamped her hands over her ears desperately trying to block out _his _voice.

"No." She whispered.

The voice grew louder.

"Time is never going to run out. Not for you, or me."

"No!" She shouted.

"You're mine." The voice rang around her head and caused tears to run down her cheeks.

"Forever."

Sarah sat, huddled over, crying. For the life she'd lost and the new one she'd gained. It was all the same now. She was never going home.

He didn't know what had come over him. He'd woken up from the best sleep he'd had in a while and found his beautiful Sarah awake but questioning him.

And he'd snapped. He'd realised that over the past few days he'd taken some backchat from the people who were suppose to serve him. It was time to install fear into their hearts again.

But he'd started with Sarah, which was either a brilliant idea or a really bad one, depending on your point of view. Good in the way it showed he meant business, shouting at his queen meant that the goblins would get it even worse then that. But bad because, well, because it was _Sarah. _His _immortal _queen.

"Damn." The king cursed to himself before going back to Sarah's room to make amends.

He froze when he saw the mess of covers and the huddled figure in the corner.

God, he was a terrible man.

He quickly rectified the room and put the teenager in her bed, leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Taking one last look at his gorgeous girl, he left the room.

Sarah woke up the next morning surprised to find she was back in her bed. She was even more surprised to find a red rose lying on the pillow next to her.

"Well, Jareth," she spoke aloud to herself, "if you think this is going to get me to forgive you, you're wrong."

She got up, ever afraid that the chilling voice of the king would echo in her mind again, and dressed.

Jareth had only supplied her with gowns 'fit for a queen'.

Whereas once she saw them as pretty novelties, now she looked upon them with disgust. She wasn't a queen, she was a captive.

Sarah thought back to when she wore jeans. In actuality, it wasn't that long ago. It just _felt _like months.

In her rush to get out of the room, she completely neglected the note left on the table, next to the where the rose had been.

The note which, if she'd read it, would have chilled her to the bone.

"If you think," Sarah greeted Jareth as they sat side by side in their thrones, "that that rose will -"

"Wait a second. What rose?"

_What the hell was she talking about?_

"The one on my pillow this morning."

She wasn't joking. He could see it on her face. Now she wasn't sure who it was from. Fear was etched onto her features.

"Come on."

Grabbing her hand, Jareth pulled Sarah along behind him towards her room.

When he arrived he scoured the room for any signs that anyone had been in there. He stopped when he saw the rose. Anger raged through him when he saw the note.

No one was going to get close to his girl. Not one goblin.

He stormed over and grabbed it up, his features settling deeper into a frown with every word he read. When he's finished he crumpled the paper loosely in his hands trying to prevent Sarah from reading it. No such luck.

She snatched it out of his grip and read the words out loud.

" '_Don't listen to him. You're mine. Not his.' _Jareth? What does this mean?"

He looked up and locked their gazes. She gasped when she saw the intensity of the panic and fear in his eyes. If he was scared, then something really bad was happening.

"I don't know Sarah. I really don't."


	11. Chapter XI

**A.n - Kinda short. Sorry. R&R?

* * *

**

Chapter XI

"Maybe…" God it pained him to even think it. "Maybe you should go back … to the Aboveground."

For some reason, Sarah felt panicked at the thought of leaving him. Despite his cruel tendencies, she was beginning to rely on him. Trust him even.

"No, I can't. I can't!"

Jareth approached her and trailed a cold finger down her cheek before running it across her bottom lip.

I know baby," he soothed. "I don't want to send you up there. Especially after what happened last time." He grimaced at the thought. "But I can't think of what else to do."

Sarah desperately racked her brain. She was smart, intuitive, resourceful. Yet she couldn't think of a single solution.

"I wont go."

That was her stubborn streak.

"What?" Jareth growled. There he was trying to think of the best thing to do in the situation, at his own personal cost too, and she's willing to sit back and let it slide. He was letting anger take a hold of him.

"No." He continued. "You will go. I've chosen you to rule with me and I will not endanger yourself and leave me with no queen. Especially if it's just to spite me."

Those words. Thirty simple words. Yet the passion at which they were spoken brought back all the pain from the first few days. He just saw her as a possession. To do with as he liked.

"Fine," she spat. "I'll go."

Jareth closed his eyes. They were the words he wanted to hear. The words he believed would protect her. But they pained him so much to hear.

"I'm glad you see it my way." he replied sarcastically. "Come, you must leave soon."

Sarah was worried. In her new immortalised state, visits to the Aboveground resulted in painful comas for her as of late.

"t will be fine," he was lying to reassure her. He had guessed the way her thoughts were going and needed to reassure her to get her to go. He had no idea why she became ill or if it would happen again. "As long as we ease you into the situation. You left rather suddenly last time."

"That wasn't my fault!" She stamped her foot and cried indignantly.

"Nevertheless, it's true."

Sarah glared at him. She didn't choose to leave with Deryck. The boy who was now roaming the Labyrinth as a goblin.

"Stay away from me." Tears filled her eyes, feelings of betrayal flooding her system. "How dare you? It was the magic of this … this place that took me to him. This place that made me immortal. It stole my life. For your greedy sake. And now, I'm being moved again. Tossed around like a toy. So just forget it. Stay away."

Tears were streaming down her face at this point while Jareth forced himself to keep his control. He went to take a step towards her. To comfort her in the only way he knew how.

But she took a step back and rasped out three words that ached him.

"I hate you."

"Sarah, don't …"

"No. You want me to go? Fine, I will. But without you. You don't want me. It doesn't matter because someone else does."

"Sarah … wait."

"I said stay. Away."

Jareth uselessly dropped him arm.

"You have no power over me. Not anymore. I know your tricks and they're just words. Smoke and Mirrors. You can't possess me anymore."

She backed out of the room, eyes never wavering from his own. They were full of steely resolve.

Her words had hurt him. Cut him worse then any blade ever could.

"Sarah," he whispered causing her to freeze. "At least let me take you to the Aboveground."

_Let me protect you. _He silently added.

Sarah bit her bottom lip in thought before nodding quickly.

The king nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Go pack then." He ushered her.

Sarah ran off to do as he said, his cold blue eyes burning a whole through her as she did so.

She had no idea where she had found the courage to stand up to him like that. But she had. She'd stood up to the Goblin King. And now it had drained her.

Packing exhaustedly, not paying attention to the gowns she was packing. Somewhere her sub-conscious, she knew that they wouldn't be suitable for day-to-day life as a normal teenager.

But as a queen …

The thought was as inviting as the bed, which was considerably so in that moment.

'_Just rest. I'll just close my eyes before I leave this place for good.'_

So when, a few minutes later, Jareth came in to take her home, he saw a small figure curled up protectively on the bed.

And he let her sleep.

Let her have some peace.

The calm before the storm.


	12. Chapter XII

**A.N - This is even shorter then the last chapter so It's been posted pretty quickly. I've just finished writing the end of this story. So they'll be another 3 chaps and an epilogue. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far. You really installed confidence in me as a writer as i started posting this scared of what everyone would think.**

**Love you all. D

* * *

**

Chapter XII

Sarah woke up a few hours later in the early hours of the morning. Silently, she packed the little items she hadn't already that would be useful to her in the Aboveground.

The Castle was silent. She was used to hearing the various goblin noises and the incessant presence of the king. Not silence. It was almost … peaceful.

Leaving her room, she wished she had powers like Jareth. That way she wouldn't have to wake him up to take her home.

Only, when she paused outside of his room, she could hear footsteps pacing around the length inside. Puzzled, Sarah knocked on the door lightly.

"Jareth?" she whispered.

The pacing stopped suddenly and the door was flung open to reveal a less-than-king-like looking Jareth. His hair hung in messy clumps and his eyes were stained a bloodshot red.

"Sarah? What are you doing up?"

"I'm ready to go home." Sarah spoke softly, averting her eyes from the broken man in front of her.

"Oh, right." He sounded so dejected even to his own ears. But he knew it was best for her. "Okay. Let's go."

Closing his eyes, Jareth held out his hand to Sarah. He had to go. Just to make sure she wouldn't collapse again. But he desperately didn't want to see her leave him.

Her small hand fell into his own and he pulled her close, revelling in the feeling. Sarah huddled herself into his form, clutching her bags to her. She didn't want this trip to turn out like the last one.

They both felt their bodies jerk and opened their eyes to find themselves in Sarah's old room.

Jareth kept her close while explaining the situation to her.

"I've decided to give you your old life back."

Sarah's expressive eyes looked up at him, full of gratefulness.

"Your family," he continued, "won't have realised you were gone. It's the magic of the Labyrinth." He told her with a forced smile.

"Thank you."

Her voice in that moment, let him realise that she was still young. Only a teenager.

"Your welcome." Jareth said, kissing her forehead affectionately.

Sarah left his side to look around her old room, smiling wistfully at the things she saw. It felt like she'd been gone years.

"Jareth," she implied. "How come they wouldn't have realised I'd gone. Hasn't time passed here?"

"Yes," he replied. "It has. Only, when someone enters the Labyrinth, their memory is erased from the mind of everyone who knew them."

"Oh." Sarah replied.

"It's to prepare them for the possibility that the person might never come back."

"Nice." Sarah replied with sarcasm lacing every word.

"Yeah, well, that's how it works." Jareth said simply. "So, if that person does return, the memory comes back to everyone as if nothing had happened." He smiled. "Your family probably thinks you've been in your room studying or whatever."

"Jareth?" Sarah waited until he looked at her before continuing. "Thank you for all of this. Really."

Jareth shook off the thanks. "Just, watch yourself. I'm not sure if you're still immortal up here. I've never stayed long enough to find out and," They locked eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Sarah blushed and turned away. A gush of wind whipped across her shoulders and she turned around to see a snowy owl where Jareth had been.

The owl winked a yellow eye at her before flying out the window and leaving her alone.

"I promise," she whispered to herself. "To keep myself safe."

In the distance she heard an owl hooting and she smiled, knowing he'd heard her.

Both, at that time, were blissfully unaware of the visitor Jareth had waiting for him at home.


	13. Chapter XIII

**A.N - Sorry for the delay. And I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to par. I've had a really bad night and I'm tired but yeah. **

**And for the record - I have officially lost interest in this story. I've finished it though, and will keep posting. But If you're going to review don't give me like horrible ones cos they wont do any good.**

**Thank you. **

**And by the way, There's a new character called David, but sometimes he gets called Dai. Dai is Welsh for David and is pronounce Die.

* * *

**

Chapter XIII

The owl swooped into the castle, reverting back to human form mid-flight, and landing crouched on the floor with the grace of a cat.

Slow clapping came from the corner of the room.

"Bravo," cam a deep, sarcastic voice that Jareth knew all to well. "Brilliant show."

"What," Jareth hissed. "Are you doing, dear cousin?"

"I came to see about a girl."

The man smirked as realisation came to Jareth.

"You will leave Sarah alone, David."

"Aww," He replied mockingly with a fake pout. "But she's so pretty."

Jareth lunged at his cousin who laughed and stepped out of the way all the while taunting the king.

"And immortal. I'd just love to spend eternity with her."

Jareth growled and lunged again and this time succeeded in knocking David to the floor. The king used his magic to hold his cousin down there while the king himself could stalk menacingly around the prisoner.

"_Dai_," Jareth spat out the nickname his cousin had been called by their family in disgust. He no longer wished to be related to the man. "Why Sarah? Why now?"

The man on the floor remained silent. Maybe he should take it up a notch …

"You know," Jareth continued. "I could always use another goblin. A servant, perhaps?"

David paled at the mere thought of becoming a goblin. He should probably just tell his cousin the truth.

"Alright, I give," he surrendered. "I'd heard stories. That you'd gone soft. So I sent the doctor, when that Queen of yours became sick, to see if they were true." David laughed coldly. "I heard she was pretty. Beautiful even. Wanted her for myself. I thought, if I couldn't have the labyrinth, then I'd have the King's Queen, at least."

"And what a stupid thought that was." Jareth spoke lowly, threateningly.

"Besides," David shrugged, nonchalantly. "Life under the sea got boring. Seen one fish, seen 'em all. Still, I'll never understand why you were give the labyrinth whilst all I got was the Coral Reef's along the boundary." He snorted. "Especially considering I'm older."

Jareth was the one who shrugged now.

"Doesn't matter," he said. "What matters is that Grandfather chose me. He gave me the labyrinth and made me king. Gave me all these powers. What I say goes."

"And I bet you just love it." Dai sneered.

"Indeed." The king conjured an orb and stared at it, mesmerised by the swirling colours. "I do. I love the fact that, with a wave of my hand, I can make things disappear." He closed his hands and then re-opened them, showing the orb had vanished. "And I love the power."

He smiled.

"Man, do I love the power."

David struggled against his magical bonds.

"And what is to become of me?" He demanded to know.

"Anything I wish, it would seem." Jareth smiled maliciously. "you shouldn't have messed with what is mine, cousin."

Jareth paced around the room while speaking his thoughts as they came to him.

"OI can't leave you unpunished," the king posed thoughtfully. "But you are family and I've never once gone against familial bonds."

He stopped and snapped his fingers while the man on the floor gulped audibly.

"I know. I can have you banished."

The man on the floor growled at the idea and shook his dark-haired head in defiance.

"No!" He screamed. "I will not be banished!"

"What are you going to do to stop it?" Jareth taunted from above.

In his anger, David was able to collect all the limited amount of magic in him - being part of the royal family gave him some magic at least - and use it to break the barrier holding him to the floor. He jumped up and faced his younger cousin.

"Tell you what," David proposed. "We fight. If I win, I get to stay here, in this castle, as second in command."

Jareth simply raised his eyebrow. "And If I win?"

"Well, unlikely, but if you do win, you banish me and I'm gone. I'll leave you and yours alone."

"Okay then." Jareth agreed, knowing he had the upper hand.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention?" Dai smirked. "No magic."

Jareth faltered for a second but finally agreed to the terms. If he didn't, David won by forfeit and he would stay here. Which meant Sarah couldn't come back.

"Good," David replied. "On my count. 1..."

Both men shifted to a fighting stance. Hands guarding their face, legs apart, facing each other side on.

"2..."

"3!" Jareth shouted the last number and swung his fist around in a hook which sent David reeling with the force of the blow.

"Come on cousin, get up and fight!" Jareth screamed while the man on the floor laughed.

"Can't beat me in a fair fight, eh?" He said. "Have to launch a surprise attack." David pulled himself up off the floor. "Well, guess what cousin, I can play dirty too."

Without another word, David faked an uppercut, presenting Jareth with an unguarded face he just couldn't resist. When Jareth went to hit his cousin, the man ducked and brought the King's legs out from underneath him.

Dai sat on his cousin, straddling his waist and trapping his arms to his body.

"Things don't look to good now, do they, your highness?" David asked rhetorically before cocking his fist, ready to rain down punches on the king's face.


	14. Chapter XIV

**A.N - Sorry that it's been forever since i last updated. It's been kinda hectic.**

**And for any Welsh readers Happy, belated, St David's Day. Or, Dewi Sant Dydd Hapus:D

* * *

**

Chapter XIV

Mortal life was so ... boring. Especially compared to the hustle and bustle of the castle and, dare she say it, the excitement there. After all that, School just didn't appeal to her.

So, here she sat, in her classroom absently drawing in her notebook. She found herself thinking about Jareth ... And the notes. The thought of them still made her shiver. It could be anyone. She felt less safe here as a mortal human than she did at the castle, where she had the added protection of Jareth.

She'd only left out of anger. She didn't want to go, to leave him. But then he'd been so nice to her. She was starting to think the cruel streak he had was just a facade. To make the goblins fear him.

Sarah sighed. She didn't know what to do. should she stay here, in the mortal realm, and hope her body transforms back into mortality so she could have a normal life? Or should she return to Jareth? And be his Queen.

The second option was starting to sound better in her mind. Her life could never be normal again anyway.

Her heart sank. She wanted to be his queen, wanted to rule with him forever. But he'd sent her here for her safety.

"Damn you, Goblin King." Sarah muttered under her breath, catching the attention of nearby goblins.

Sarah sighed again. Her life was complicated. She shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"I wish," she was thinking out loud. "I wish the goblins would take me away. Take me home. Right now."

-----------------

Two punches had landed on the King's face when the goblins came into the room, jumping around happily.

"There's another one!" They cried. "A girl!"

Jareth groaned, he couldn't deal with the Labyrinth now.

Dai was just as upset with the interruption, though for a different reason. He was just punches away from being able to rule this damn city. Second-in-command had a lot of say.

"Goblins," he spat. "I hate them."

"In goblin city," Jareth rasped out through a split lip. "You tend to see a lot of them."

Jareth quickly received another punch before the goblins scuffled apart to show the wished away child to the king.

"Sarah."

Jareth's eyes snapped open at his cousins whispered word. She wasn't suppose to be here!

Sarah gasped and stepped forward at the sight of Jareth's bloody body trapped on the floor. Her eyes turned cold as she turned them towards the stranger.

"Hello, your highness." The stranged nodded his head towards her. "How nice of you to join us."

Sarah went to go forward to fight the stranger off the King.

"No, Sarah. Don't." Each word was painful for him to say, and it showed in his voice, but he had to warn her. He didn't want David to catch her. If he did, Jareth knew he'd give up the entire kingdom to save her. Which would make David King. And Sarah would still be Queen. If he had to lose her, it would be to the Aboveground -where she could live out her life as a mortal - and not to his cousin.

Though he'd much prefer it if she stayed with him at the castle.

Her steps faltered as she didn't know whether to listen to him or not. Then she realised who exactly this stranger was.

"You," she directed at the man who's name she had yet to find out. "You sent the rose. And that note."

Dai smirked. "Yes. I did. Did you like them?" Sarah's eyes flashed with anger. "And they're true, you know. You will be mine. As soon as I'm finished with him."

Jareth had heard enough. He was not risking Sarah's safety because he'd agreed not to use his magic. Rage helping him, Jareth drew together all the magic he possessed in his body and sent his cousin flying away from him.

"She's not yours." The King stormed and reversed their earlier position. He was now sitting astride his cousin ready to rain down blows. "And never will be!"

Jareth's only thought was to keep the fight away from Sarah. He didn't want to give David a chance to use Sarah as a hostage of sorts. It went deeper than the possession - for lack of a better word - of one immortal girl. This fight was about the Kingdom. The Labyrinth. And Jareth was not just going to hand it over.

"You see?" David choked out his question at Sarah. "Do you see how cruel this man is? How he deals with people?"

If, in the end, David couldn't have her and the kingdom, he would at least put her off Jareth as well.

Realising this, Jareth refrained from showing Sarah any more violence.

Instead, he stood up and looked down at his beaten cousin, surpressing a wince.

"It's over," he told the other man. "You lost. And now you're banished. I don't want to see you anywhere near here. Ever. Again."

With that Jareth turned his back to the beaten man and focused his attention on Sarah.

She looked so small. And ... afraid. He'd scared her.

Jareth had scared her when she needed shielding most. And now, he had to at least try to rectify the whole mess.

Start all over again.


	15. Chapter XV

**A.N - Sorry It's been forever, but I've been busy, then I went to Spain. Same old excuses really. Anyway this chapter kinda wraps up the story. Then there's an Epilogue. So the good news is you wont have to put up with my long delays between posting for much longer.**

**I'd just like to thank everyone who has been reviewing. They really do mean alot - as I'm sure most of you know, being writers and all. But yeah, Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter XV

Dai's words had stirred something inside of her. Something she couldn't name. True, the way Jareth reacted had been unnecessary and extremely over the top but he had been provoked. And, well, David had given as good as he got by the look of Jareth.

Sarah was afraid. The possibility of living forever with a man who could do that if provoked was scary. But she'd tried life without him. She hadn't even been gone a week - mortal time, so it was even shorter here in the Underground - and still she'd missed him.

Sarah was too involved with her thoughts to notice The Man in Question hesitantly walk over to her.

It didn't look promising, Jareth thought as he walked towards her. She hadn't stirred and her eyes were glassed over.

Sighing, he kneeled down in front of her and reached out a hand to cup her cheek.

"Sarah?" His deep voice broke her out of her inner monologue. She shook her head, seemingly bringing herself back to the present situation.

"Jareth?" She whispered questioningly, almost as if she didn't believe it was really him.

The king smiled reassuringly before his features turned stoic and serious.

"Sarah," he began in a voice much like the one he'd used when he had told her that he thought she should go back to the Aboveground. Sarah dreaded what he was going to say.

"I think," he continued, "that maybe we should start this whole thing over again."

Sarah worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You mean like before I wished away my brother?"

Did he want to erase it all? Like nothing had ever happened? None of it?

As if sensing the direction her thoughts were going, his eyes widened almost comically.

"No, no." He rushed out. "No. I meant from the masquerade ball. The one where I gave you the choice of you staying here or your brother."

He winced as he said it. Saying the proposition out loud, he realised how cruel it sounded. And all for his own selfish needs.

Sarah smiled.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I'd like that. Only this time, leave the question out. We both know what my answer would be."

Then, shockingly, she leaned up and kissed him, softly, on the lips. It was the last thing he expected yet, he realised in that moment, the thing he most wanted.

He reluctantly pulled away, wanting to get things between them cleared before continuing.

"Sarah?" He questioned. "What does this mean?"

The girl smiled sheepishly.

"It means," she said. "That I'd like to be your Queen."

Jareth nodded his agreement and picked her up happily, ignoring the protests of his beaten limbs. He twirled her around only to stop when David there watching the entire exchange.

The other man had stood up and appeared to be casually leaning against the wall.

"How touching," Dai said sardonically.

"I banished you," the King growled. "You should have left by now."

"You're right," Dai agreed. "Only, the way I see it, you lost." He grinned evilly. "You used magic, which went against the rules therefore, effectively, I won."

Jareth was seething as his cousin carried on.

"And the deal if I won … Do you remember?" He waited as Jareth clenched his teeth and nodded regretfully. "I'm your new second in command."

David glanced towards Sarah, who had been cradled in The King's ever tightening grip all this time.

"And there will be times when your Kingly duties will keep you busy." Dai sighed in mock sympathy. "Too busy to see your Queen. And poor Sarah will feel neglected. Lonely."

Dai's eyes leered over Sarah's body.

"And that's where I come in, dear cousin."

Jareth was fuming. But not as much as the girl in his arms. She was squirming and demanding to be put down. The second her feet were on the ground, she ran over to the laughing man and punched him in the nose.

"Leave," she spat. "You'll never be wanted here. I certainly will never seek you out if I feel 'lonely'. I shall use my right as Queen to banish you." She smirked over her shoulder at Jareth as the idea formed in her head. Her eyes remained on him as she finished. "It wasn't part of the arrangement that _I _couldn't banish him, right?"

Jareth smiled and turned his attention back to his enraged cousin.

"She's right." The king walked up behind his Queen and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. "I can't banish you, but she can. And has. So leave. Now."

The way he said now caused tingles to run up her spine. His voice dripped with authority and no sane person would disobey him.

David still hadn't moved since the order had been issued and Jareth had grown impatient. He was gone with a wave of the King's hand.

Now, the king and queen could rule the Labyrinth together. They were stronger now. And things could only get better.


	16. Epilogue

**A.N - Okay, this is the End folks. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story and don't forget to leave one last one. Try and get it to 100?**

**Please?**

**Happy Easter guys.

* * *

**

Epilogue

"Jareth," Sarah whined. "Why are you throwing _another _ball?"

"I promised my queen we'd start over." The king smiled.

"And we already have." Sarah reminded him.

Jareth shrugged his shoulders. "I like to see you all dressed up."

Sarah laughed and shooed him out of the room so she could get ready.

It had been a few months since the David fiasco and the two had grown closer over the time that had passed. Jareth had wanted to treat his queen respectfully. So he threw a ball much like the one where he had compromised her so long ago.

The party hadn't been going on long before Sarah had appeared at the top of the stairs leading into the ballroom.

She looked beautiful. Her dress was made out of a shimmering azure with rhinestones adorning the neckline. Her hair was up in an intricate style of curls, expertly pinned to her tiara. She looked every bit the queen she was. And she was his.

The night passed on and many goblins watched their King and Queen dance. They made a striking pair.

Sarah had proven to be a great ruler. Strict when she had to be but overall calm and kind.

Jareth smiled wistfully as he thought about the last few months. There hadn't been many children that had been wished away but the ones that had had provided them both with a source of entertainment. And Sarah was the last obstacle if they managed to make it as far as the castle.

Sarah was the one who decided whether they were genuinely sorry about wishing the children away or not. Only the kind hearted got their baby back.

The ball was interrupted when a mess of Goblins came hobbling in.

"Sire, sire. There's been another wish!"

The King and Queen just looked at each other with matching smirked on their faces.

_Here comes the fun._


End file.
